Explorers
by Portgas D. Beniiro
Summary: "Je sais que ce sera difficile, Luffy. C'est certainement cela qui m'a fait le plus hésiter, savoir que j'allais te laisser tout seul, toi, le gamin pleurnichard. Mais je serais toujours là pour toi Lu', dans tes rêves, dans tes pensées, dans ton coeur, dans ta tête… A jamais." /UA


**Bonjour, bonsoir!**

**Voici mon premier OS posté sur ce site en attendant de poster le prochain chapitre de ma fiction qui doit encore être corrigé avant de le poster. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à propos de ce texte alors je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même, en espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture. **

**Ce n'est pas vraiment une song-fic mais l'histoire dont je me suis inspiré pour écrire cet OS repose sur la musique "Explorers" de Muse, à vous de voir si vous voulez l'écouter ou non en lisant cette petite fiction. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Explorers**

"_Je me libère, je me libère de ce monde. Il m'aura fallu du temps avant de m'en apercevoir mais je n'appartiens pas à cette vie, c'était une erreur et elle m'a suffisamment retenu ici. C'était une erreur emprisonnant mon âme, ce sont les termes exactes je pense._

_Je n'aurais qu'un seul regret, celui de rompre cette promesse que je t'avais faite, Lu'. Je suis désolé petit frère… Mais il ne reste plus rien pour moi ici._

_ Ja ne."_

Un souffle d'air traversa les rues complètement désertées du village de Dawn, emportant avec lui quelques feuilles d'arbre en cette belle journée de printemps. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et une légère brise d'air frais rendaient le paysage sublime et auraient donné à n'importe qui l'envie de sortir dehors pour profiter de l'arrivée de la nouvelle saison qui serait sans aucun doute radieuse. Un seul élément venait perturbé ce merveilleux tableau de douceur et de chaleur.

Devant un établissement de l'allée principale du village se tenait une personne. Celle-ci regardait pensivement la grande forêt qui s'étendait au-delà des maisons et s'étalait sur des kilomètres au loin le long de la montagne qui bordait l'endroit. C'était un homme, grand et les cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il portait une chemise noire largement ouverte sur son torse ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Sur sa poitrine s'étalait un grand tatouage qui représentait un symbole cher à ses yeux c'était celui de sa famille spirituelle, de ces personnes les plus proches de lui sans lesquelles il ne pourrait vivre. Et pourtant… Une unique larme roula le long de sa joue.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Portgas.

"**There's nothing left for you or for me."**

* * *

La lumière du jour commençait à filtrer à travers les rideaux de la chambre blanche où une forme roulée en boule au fond d'un lit deux places sommeillé encore. Les couvertures se soulevaient et s'abaissaient à un rythme régulier, montrant le sommeil profond dans lequel était plongé le garçon dont quelques cheveux noirs dépassaient sur l'oreiller.

Soudain, brisant le calme de la pièce, les rideaux noirs furent violemment écartés et la lumière vive du soleil de printemps s'engouffra dans la pièce, éclairant avec vivacité la personne endormie qui grogna face à l'agression.

"-Debout, Luffy! Il est déjà plus de quatorze heures et aujourd'hui, on sort! s'exclama d'une voix enjouée la personne qui venait troubler le sommeil du paresseux.

-Hmphr…"

Luffy s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures et tenta d'ignorer le gêneur qui l'empêchait de rester au pays des songes. C'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui arracha d'un coup sec la couette à son propriétaire.

-Aaaace, gémit Luffy en enfouissant sa tête sous un coussin. Encore cinq minutes, s'te plaît…

-Pas question! répondit Ace qui s'assit à côté de son frère et attrapa le coussin entre ses mains. Tu fonces à la douche et après on bouge quelque part! Et laisse-moi te rappeler que tu es dans MON lit alors pas de protestation.

Luffy se redressa lentement et frotta fortement ses yeux dans le but d'émerger un minimum. Le soleil l'aveuglait de si bon matin et son frère lui cassait déjà les tympans.

-...l'est quelle heure? marmonna-t-il en discernant Ace.

Il remarqua que celui-ci était déjà habillé de son traditionnel pantacourt et qu'il le fixait d'un air compatissant.

-Il est plus de quatorzes heures, Lu'...

L'information mit un certain temps à cheminer dans le cerveau de Luffy qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en essayant d'assimiler la chose. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il fabriquait dans la chambre de son frère puis se souvint du cauchemar qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière et l'avait poussé à rejoindre le lit de son frère…

-...Vais à la douche, dit-il en se levant difficilement. On va où cet après-midi?

-Tu verras bien… Tes vêtements sont déjà prêts dans la salle de bain, dépêches-toi, crétin!

* * *

-J'suis prêt! s'exclama Luffy en débarquant dans la cuisine. Neh Ace, où est-ce qu'on va alors?!

Son frère était assis à califourchon sur l'une des deux chaises de la pièce et était appuyé sur le dossier, regardant d'un air vague par la grande fenêtre qui illuminait la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit son frère, il détourna les yeux et sourit à Luffy.

-Luffy, t'es même pas habillé…

-Mais j'aime pas les affaires que t'as préparé! râla le brun qui ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Et puis j'irais m'habiller quand tu m'auras répondu!

Ace soupira devant le caprice de son frère, celui-ci ne changerait jamais… Il sourit lorsqu'il vit ses cheveux encore ébouriffés qui défiaient la gravité malgré l'eau qui s'en écoulait.

-Tu verras quand on y sera, je peux seulement te dire qu'on va retrouver Sabo, le vieux et tes amis.

-Sabo vient ? Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Luffy fit immédiatement demi-tour et retourna dans la salle de bain sous le regard amusé de son frère. Le plus jeune retira aussitôt sa serviette et enfila les affaires que lui avait préparé Ace. Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit la chemise noire qu'il devait porter. Il passa sa tête par la porte de la pièce et cria à son frère :

-Ace, elle est où ma chemise rouge?

-Tais-toi et mets ce qu'il y a dans la salle de bain! entendit-il. Passe la seconde, Lu'!

Luffy râla encore une fois pour la forme et enfila avec mauvaise fois le vêtement qu'il n'appréciait pas. Son frère avait intérêt à l'emmener dans un endroit génial pour le forcer à porter ça! Il sourit cependant lorsqu'il songea à son début de matinée et à Ace. Il avait enfin la sensation de retrouver son frère d'antan…

Ace et lui avaient emménagé ensemble dès la majorité du plus jeune atteinte et s'était installé dans un appartement au centre de leur village natale. Pour Luffy et son frère, la question ne s'était même pas posée, cela leur avait semblé plus que naturel de vivre ensemble, ils n'auraient jamais pu envisager de le faire séparément.

Leur troisième frère adoptif, Sabo, était allé s'installer en ville car contrairement à eux, il avait souhaité s'éloigner de sa véritable famille et pouvoir se consacrer à ses études. Autant dire que pour Luffy et Ace, ça n'avait pas été leur priorité première… Leur grand-père, adoptif pour Ace, malgré ses dires qui laissaient entendre qu'il était très heureux de les voir enfin partir de la maison et de se débarrasser de deux boulets, les avait obligé à choisir un appartement proche du village. Garp ne changerait jamais après tout…

Luffy et Ace suivaient des études dans la même ville mais dans deux cursus différents. Si le premier avait préféré faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait et s'était inscrit dans un établissement sportif, le plus âgé avait choisi ses études par défaut, ne sachant que faire de sa vie.

Leur emménagement avait été l'une des meilleures choses qui leur étaient arrivés dans la vie et ça avait été comme un rêve qui se réalisait pour Luffy et Ace leur collocation entre frères s'était toujours merveilleusement bien passé malgré leur régulière dispute qui se terminait bien souvent en bataille dans l'appartement. Ils avaient vraiment eu une vie parfaite…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a presque deux mois, où quelque chose changea brutalement chez Ace.

Au début, cela avait été imperceptible mais pas pour Luffy qui connaissait beaucoup trop son frère pour ne pas le remarquer. Il était devenu plus… renfermé sur lui-même. Ca avait été infime et le plus jeune avait d'abord pensé que cela devait être dû aux études d'Ace qui lui prenaient la tête depuis un certains temps ou bien une dispute avec son petit-ami, Marco.

Mais la situation avait rapidement empiré et il avait commencé à s'éloigner de lui, ne rentrant plus à l'appartement certains soirs sans pour autant prévenir son frère, ne lui adressant la parole qu'en cas de nécessité jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu, se montra violent lorsque son frère tenta d'en savoir plus. Luffy et son caractère borné ne s'était pourtant pas laissé démonter et à plusieurs reprises, les deux frères s'étaient battus au cours de disputes qui devenaient de plus en plus violentes jusqu'à se blesser sérieusement et terminer tous les deux chez le médecin de la ville…

Luffy avait alors fait ce qui lui avait semblé le plus intelligent : il n'avait rien dit à son grand-père et avait appelé la personne la plus à même de l'aider, Sabo. Celui-ci était immédiatement venu à l'appartement en l'absence d'Ace. Luffy lui avait alors expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé en si peu de temps… Ils avaient alors téléphoné au petit-ami de leur frère pour tenter d'en savoir plus et Marco leur avait à son tour confirmé que quelque chose avait brutalement changé chez le brun mais qu'il se renfermait dès qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus. Autant dire que cela n'avait absolument pas plu à Ace lorsqu'il était rentré le soir même et qu'il avait appris ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Et ça avait continué ainsi durant plusieurs semaines où Ace avait vécu comme un fantôme à l'appartement, ne répondant plus aux provocations de Luffy et se laissant faire lorsque le plus jeune voulait en venir aux mains.

Luffy sortit du fil de ses pensées et termina de s'habiller rapidement. Retrouver son frère ainsi le rendait plus qu'heureux et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter! Il passa une serviette blanche qui contrastait avec le reste de ses vêtements dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa un peu plus. Il la jeta ensuite un peu plus loin sur l'étendoir de la pièce et sortit rejoindre Ace dans la pièce à vivre. Il s'était assis sur le canapé et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. D'un geste calculateur, Luffy s'approcha silencieusement avant de s'élancer et de se jeter sur son frère. Celui-ci l'avait cependant prévu et le coinça aussitôt d'un bras et le plaqua contre le canapé dans un éclat de rire.

-Tricheur! s'exclama Luffy qui essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de son frère.

Celui-ci éclata à nouveau de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux encore mouillés, envoyant de l'eau partout.

-C'est toi qui n'est pas assez discret, Lu'!

Le plus jeune se débattit encore un instant pour la forme avant d'abandonner, se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son frère.

-Neh Ace, pourquoi le vieux vient aussi? demanda Luffy en se blottissant contre son frère.

-Il tenait à être là pour ce jour particulier, se contenta de répondre Ace en resserrant sa prise sur son frère. Luffy, qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ce matin?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar… marmonna le brun avec une petite moue.

-Oï Luffy, t'as plus six ans! se moqua le plus âgé.

Luffy donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Ace qui lui coinça les bras dans le dos pour éviter un autre coup.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé? lui demanda-t-il finalement sérieusement.

-C'était un truc un peu stupide…

-Dis-moi.

Luffy lui raconta la scène complètement irréaliste de son cauchemar après lequel il s'était réveillé en sueur et le coeur battant la chamade. Dans ses songes, il s'était vu assis à terre, complètement paralysé et vulnérable dans un endroit immaculé de blanc d'où il pouvait entendre la mer. Il entendait aussi des gens criés mais n'arrivait pas à voir d'où provenait leur voix puis il y avait eu cette homme immense qui était apparu… Un homme de feu et de lave. Il avait voulu hurler, bouger, s'enfuir en courant mais son corps était resté complètement tétanisé. L'homme s'était rapproché de plus en plus, levant son poing volcanique pour l'abattre sur lui et alors qu'il pensait voir la mort…

Le reste de son cauchemar était flou mais pas assez pour qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Il revoyait le corps de son frère tombait dans ses bras dans une dernière étreinte, ses larmes, son sourire… Luffy eut du mal à déglutir.

-Luffy… commença Ace.

-Dis Ace, tu resteras toujours avec moi, pas vrai? Demanda Luffy en se tournant vers son frère. Tu me l'as promis…

-Lu', écoutes-moi…

Le plus jeune, n'en faisait comme d'habitude qu'à sa tête, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et se releva d'un bond, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

-Bon, on y va! J'ai hâte de voir Sabo, un peu moins de croiser le vieux et son poing… dit Luffy avec une grimace significative.

Ace soupira et se leva à son tour avec un léger sourire. Il montra d'un signe de la tête le portable de Luffy sur la table de la pièce et le plus jeune vit celui-ci clignoter.

-Mon portable a sonné? s'étonna Luffy. Pourquoi t'as pas décroché?

-Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Regardes, tu dois avoir un message sur ta boîte vocale.

Luffy attrapa son portable et vit qu'il avait trois appels en absence, un sms et un message vocal. Les deux premiers appels venaient se son grand-père -il grimaça en se disant qu'il allait encore se faire tuer- et le troisième de Sabo. Il ouvrit ensuite le sms reçu, ce dernier venait de Nami.

_« On est arrivé un peu en avance, on ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde... Te dire de faire preuve de courage n'y changera rien mais saches que nous serons tous présents... On sera toujours là pour toi, Luffy. »_

Luffy haussa les sourcils devant le message de Nami et sentit une sensation désagréable s'installer doucement au creux de son ventre.

-Je crois que Nami s'est trompée de destinataire, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

-Bah un truc comme quoi mes amis seront toujours présents pour moi... Elle a pas besoin de me le dire, j'le sais très bien ! S'exclama Luffy avec un grand sourire.

Le plus jeune ne vit pas le regard d'Ace et tapa le numéro de sa messagerie vocal Sabo lui avait laissé un message il y a une vingtaine de minutes alors qu'il était sous la douche.

_« Salut, Luffy. Tu n'est toujours pas arrivé alors je commence à m'inquiéter... Grand-père m'a dit ce matin que tu n'avais pas dormi à la maison et que tu étais... tu étais retourné dans votre appartement. J'aurais aimé être là avec toi, mais si tu voulais être seul, c'est ton droit. Je comprends que tu ne souhaites pas venir au funérarium mais si tu pouvais m'appeler lorsque tu auras ce message, histoire que je ne m'inquiète pas plus que je ne le fais déjà... Et ça rassurerait Garp aussi, il est déjà au plus bas malgré les apparences. Enfin, comme nous tous... Je t'aime, Lu', rappelles-moi vite s'il te plaît. »_

Le bras de Luffy retomba lentement le long de son corps, son portable dans la main. Son visage s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure du message de son frère et surtout à l'entente de sa voix... Elle était si faible et tremblait tellement... Il se tourna vers Ace et vit celui-ci le regardait avec un léger sourire.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda-t-il à Luffy.

-Neh Ace... Tu sais s'il est arrivé un truc à Sabo ? Et c'est quoi un funerarium ?

Ace haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Allons-y, Luffy, tu demanderas tout ça à Sabo lorsqu'on sera arrivé sur place !

-D'accord...

La voix de son frère raisonnait encore dans sa tête et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau son portable... Etait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave à son autre frère? Secouant la tête, il marcha d'un pas déterminé jusqu'à l'entrée sous le regard de son frère. Il parlerait à Sabo quand il le verrait.

-Ace…

-Non Luffy, je ne te dirais pas où est-ce qu'on va.

-Tsch, souffla-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" **Who will win? 'Cause I concede."**

* * *

Devant les grandes grilles du cimetière du village, une foule de monde attendait sous le grand soleil de printemps qui brillait sur les arbres en fleurs et réchauffait la peau des gens vêtus de noir. Le nombre de personnes présentes dépassait largement celui attendu et de nouvelles voitures arrivaient encore tour à tour, cherchant difficilement une place où se garer et transportant en leur sain ceux qui n'avaient pu envisager ne pas venir en ce jour si particulier.

Les nouveaux arrivants descendaient de leur moyen de transport en groupe, tous dans différentes tenues. Certains étaient vêtus de manière sobre, d'autres revêtaient une tenue uniquement composée de noir tandis que le reste portait des habits correspondant à la saison qui se faisait déjà chaude malgré la fin récente de l'hiver. L'unique point commun visible qui réunissait la foule présente était les roses blanches que tous portaient dans les mains qui tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion et de la chaleur pesante qui n'arrangeait en rien le mal-être déjà sourd présent à l'intérieur des individus qui attendaient, debout et statique, une arrivée tant redoutée.

Tous avaient répondu présent à l'appel de l'événement où ils pourraient une dernière fois faire leurs adieux à l'être qu'ils avaient tous un jour chéri, aimé, adoré ou même seulement apprécié. Des groupes s'étaient inconsciemment formés mais ils étaient toujours composés de la même manière, les personnes les plus fortes et résistantes en apparence soutenaient celles qui craquaient déjà sous le poids de l'émotion et sous l'attente insoutenable de l'arrivée de la famille du défunt.

Un peu plus à l'écart des autres, près des murs de pierre de l'enceinte funeste, un petit groupe de huit personnes était réuni et se tenaient sous l'un des grands cerisiers qui bordaient le cimetière. Parmi eux, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux était soutenue par un grand blond qui tentait de la garder contre lui pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas tomber à terre. Ses amis ne pouvaient la regarder avec pitié, tous ressentaient la même chose qu'elle mais s'étaient promis de ne rien laisser paraître car ils devaient être fort, ils le devaient pour leur ami.

-Est-ce qu'on sait à quelle heure ils… la famille arrive avec… tenta de demander une autre femme aux long cheveux noirs attachés pour l'occasion.

-Sabo m'a averti qu'ils se rendaient au funérarium à quinze heures, Robin, répondit un homme aux cheveux verts. J'ignore combien de temps prend ce genre de choses mais ils ne devraient plus tarder désormais je pense.

Zoro de son prénom, regarda Nami toujours agrippée au bras de Sanji tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots contre la veste noire du cuisinier. Le blond le regardait d'un air neutre mais Zoro put y lire aisément toutes les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux : la tristesse, l'impuissance et surtout, la peur. La peur qu'ils ressentaient tous à l'idée de croiser le regard de leur ami d'enfance dont la vie avait volé en éclats alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, ils riaient tous de bon coeur avec lui en allant en cours.

Le vert jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et vit Robin entourée par les bras de Franky qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Usopp, Brook et Chopper se tenaient côte à côte et regardaient les personnes présentes autour d'eux, toutes masquant avec plus ou moins de succès leurs sentiments.

Zoro plissa les yeux et regarda le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel pour cette journée pourtant si funeste et repensa aux derniers jours, où leur vie et celle de leur ami avaient basculé. C'était le vert qui avait dû annoncer la nouvelle aux autres après avoir reçu l'appel de Sabo.

Au départ, il n'avait pas compris les raisons qui avaient fait que ce fut le blond et non son frère qui l'avait appelé mais cela n'avait pas duré longtemps. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les mots qu'il avait prononcé ce jour-là, ils étaient gravés dans sa mémoire à tout jamais et n'en sortiraient plus, il le savait...

"_-Allô?_

_-Bonjour, Zoro. Désolé de t'appeler si tard, je ne te dérange pas? Pardon, c'est Sabo à l'appareil._

_-Sabo? Comment t'as eu mon numéro?_

_-Je l'ai cherché dans le répertoire de Luffy, ça n'a pas été bien difficile._

_-Tu fouilles dans son téléphone, maintenant?_

_-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Luffy n'est… Il n'est plus en mesure de parler à qui que ce soit."_

La réaction de Zoro à l'annonce de cette phrase avait été sans précédant. Le vert se souvenait qu'il était au dojo ce jour-là et qu'il pleuvait dehors. Il s'était relevé d'un bond, envoyant valser les épées et sabres qu'il terminait de nettoyer. Il se remémorait parfaitement la façon dont il avait hurlé au blond de lui expliquer immédiatement la situation et ce qu'il s'était passé, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de placer le moindre mot.

Il lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait être là en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire et était déjà en train de sortir du dôjo. Sabo avait dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir récupérer la parole et ce fut la douleur sourde que Zoro entendit dans sa voix qui le stoppa dans son monologue.

_-Zoro, je n'ai pas le courage d'appeler chacun de ses amis… alors j'aimerais que tu le fasses après cela, s'il te plaît, pour Luffy..._

Le vert n'avait rien répondu et l'avait alors écouté jusqu'au bout pendant au moins ce qui fut les vingt plus longues minutes de toute sa vie et ce ne fut qu'au dernier mot prononcé par Sabo qu'il s'était rendu compte que des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues, lui qui n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis le jour de la mort de Kuina. Il se revoyait parfaitement porter la main à son visage et sursauter au contact des gouttes salées sur sa peau glacée et parcourue de frissons désagréables. Il avait repassé plusieurs fois en boucle les dernières phrases du blond qui avaient cheminé lentement dans son esprit qui refusait catégoriquement d'y croire.

_-Oï, Sabo… Dis-moi… Tu m'a dis que c'était Luffy qui avait… découvert le… enfin, je veux savoir… qu'est-ce qu'il a vu?_

Le sanglot déchirant qu'il avait entendu au téléphone avait terminé de confirmer ses doutes et il avait alors su ce qu'il s'était passé. Les raisons, il ne les connaîtrait probablement jamais. Mais la violence des mots qu'il entendit lui avait fait rendre ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac, le clouant au sol sous la pluie violente qui s'abattait sur lui, noyant ces larmes mais n'étouffant pas la douleur. _Ses mots, jamais il ne pourrait les oublier._ Les mots comme la douleur, celle qui était présente pour lui rappeler que tout ceci était bel et bien réel et qu'il n'y avait désormais plus de retour en arrière possible.

Ses seuls pensées cohérentes allèrent à son meilleur ami de toujours et il sut que ni la pluie, ni les rires, ni le temps ne pourraient un jour atténuer la douleur innommable qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant, que personne ne pourrait plus jamais lui rendre son sourire… Car la seule personne qui en était capable était désormais partie, ne laissant derrière que la souffrance de la solitude et de l'abandon.

"_Il s'est pendu. Et Luffy l'a retrouvé ainsi dans sa chambre."_

* * *

-Neh Ace, où est-ce qu'on va? demanda pour la énième fois Luffy.

Les deux frères avançaient lentement dans leur village étrangement désert pour cette journée ensoleillée de printemps. Ace marchait légèrement devant Luffy qui le suivait, ignorant toujours leur destination. Il boudait légèrement devant le silence de son frère et commençait à avoir chaud dans la chemise qu'il avait enfilé ce matin.

-Aceeeee, râla le plus jeune, dis-moi!

-T'es vraiment un gamin, Lu'. répondit son frère sans pour autant se retourner.

-T'es pas drôle…

Ils continuèrent d'avancer ainsi en silence, Luffy boudant derrière son frère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Son frère ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à lui dire où ils se rendaient alors il commença à énumérer les endroits les plus probables dans sa tête.

-On ne peut pas aller chez le vieux sinon Zoro et les autres ne seraient pas là… On ne prend pas la direction de la forêt donc on ne va pas chez Dadan non plus. Makino a dit qu'elle allait fermer le bar pour un moment donc c'est pas là-bas qu'on va…

Son frère s'arrêta net et Luffy manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

-Tu te souviens que Makino a fermé le bar? sembla s'étonner son frère en se retournant vers son frère.

-Bah oui, pourquoi j'aurais oublié ça?

Luffy regarda son frère comme s'il était tombé sur la tête et à sa grande surprise, Ace éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment trop, Lu'! Tu as la mémoire la plus sélective que je connaisse! s'exclama-t-il en empoignant son frère dans ses bras pour lui frotter la tête avec le poing.

-Je t'emmerde, Ace! répliqua Luffy qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et répondit à l'attaque de son frère par un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Aussitôt, les deux frères commencèrent à se chamailler dans la rue comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits et Ace plaqua rapidement Luffy à terre qui ria aux éclats avec le plus âgé. Se dégageant comme il put, il sauta sur son frère et grimpa sur son dos, l'obligeant à se redresser pour ne pas tomber.

-Oï, Luffy, t'es lourd! s'esclaffa Ace en tanguant sous le poids de son frère.

-De toute façon, j'avancerais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où on va, shishishishi!

-Sale gamin…

Ace recommença à avancer, son frère sur le dos qui rigolait toujours comme un enfant en intimant à son frère d'accélérer. Luffy enroula ses bras autour des épaules du plus âge et posa sa tête sur son épaule, se calmant finalement. Il était bien ainsi… Il ferma un instant les yeux et ne vit pas la direction que prit son frère.

-Luffy, il y a un truc que j'aimerais te dire…

Le brun garda les yeux fermés mais se fit plus attentif tout en se laissant bercer par les pas de son frère.

-J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers temps… C'était moi qui n'allait pas bien mais je n'avais pas à t'imposer ça comme je l'ai fait. T'as été super et moi, j'ai tout gâché avec mes conneries alors…

-Tais-toi, souffla le plus jeune contre l'épaule d'Ace. M'en fiche de tout ça, j'veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant!

-J'aimerais bien, Lu'... J'aurais aimé aussi.

Luffy fronça les sourcils à la phrase de son frère mais n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux, sentant un léger mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez dans son crâne. La sensation était désagréable et il enfouit son nez dans le creux du cou d'Ace, tentant de l'oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son frère s'arrêta et Luffy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il s'était presque assoupi en si peu de temps… Il regarda tout autour de lui et tenta de reconnaître l'endroit.

-On est presque arrivé, lui dit son frère en lâchant doucement ses jambes.

Luffy se laissa glisser sur le sol et se retint à Ace pour ne pas tomber. Il se sentait étrangement faible...

-Où est-ce qu'on est? demanda-t-il en regardant son grand frère.

Celui-ci le regardait avec un sourire… différent. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, le coeur de Luffy se serra et il porta sa main à sa poitrine sur le coup.

-Ca va aller, Lu'. Plus que quelques pas et on y sera.

-D-D'accord, murmura Luffy en reprenant sa marche.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à avancer, le plus jeune légèrement derrière Ace. Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Luffy avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, sentant ses jambes se faire plus lourdes et surtout ce mal de tête qui ne cessait d'empirer, martelant son crâne inlassablement.

-Ace, dis-moi où est-ce qu'on va… souffla-t-il derrière lui.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta soudainement et Luffy manqua à nouveau de lui rentrer dedans.

-Hey, fais atten…

-Tu es arrivé, Lu'.

Se redressant comme il put, le brun haussa les sourcils et regarda tout autour de lui ; il y avait un grand mur de pierre qui lui cachait la vue sur sa droite et ces murs caractéristiques lui permirent de reconnaître l'endroit. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau son frère qui lui tournait le dos ; Il regarda alors dans sa direction et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. A une cinquantaine de mètre d'eux se tenait une foule de monde devant les grilles de l'endroit et il reconnut aussitôt ses amis au loin.

-Ace… commença Luffy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au cimetière? Pourquoi y a plein de monde?

-Tu sais Luffy, murmura doucement le plus grand. J'aurais vraiment voulu que ça se passe autrement…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? demanda le plus jeune qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout, son mal de tête lui vrillant les tympans avec plus de force.

Son frère se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec une faible lueur au fond des prunelles que Luffy ne lui connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas de la pitié ni de la peine, c'était bien plus profond que ça.

-Ace, qu'est-ce que...

-Tu vas y arriver, p'tit frère. Ca ira, je te le promets.

Luffy voulut répondre à son frère qu'il était complètement en train de délirer lorsqu'une douleur sourde le prit soudainement à la tête avec une rare violence si bien qu'il l'attrapa entre ses deux mains, tentant de l'atténuer. Il vit la main d'Ace se posait sur son épaule mais ne sentit pas la chaleur pourtant si caractéristique de son frère.

-Ace! Ca… Ca fait mal!

-Luffy, je vais te demander de faire une chose pour moi, s'il te plaît.

-T'es bizarre, Ace! Tu...

Luffy s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son grand frère ; étrangement, son coeur se tordit violemment dans sa poitrine et il en eut le souffle coupé. Ce sourire, il était… Il dû raffermir la prise qu'il exerçait sur son crâne, ayant l'impression que celui-ci allait imploser sous l'impact de la douleur lancinante.

-T'inquiètes, petit frère, ça va aller, répéta Ace avec le même sourire sur le visage. Je veux juste te demander une chose assez simple…

Tentant désespérément de lutter contre la douleur qui s'insinuait, perfide, dans sa tête, Luffy recula brutalement pour s'écarter de son frère et s'agrippa les cheveux, tirant dessus avec force dans une tentative inutile de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Jamais il n'avait ressenti pareille douleur et il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait sur son crâne, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

-Shhh, calme-toi, Luffy... lui murmura alors son frère. Regardes-moi bien puis fermes les yeux.

-Pour-pourquoi tu veux que je fasse un truc aussi débile? demanda le brun qui continuait à se tenir la tête, la douleur se faisant de plus en plus violente.

-S'il te plaît, Lu'... Pour moi.

"**Libères-moi de ce monde."**

Le ton dans sa voix lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le dos. Sa tête lui faisait mal à en mourir, il avait la sensation qu'une chose tentait de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de son cerveau par la force, contre sa volonté. Dans un effort titanesque, il leva les yeux vers son frère et tenta d'ignorer la douleur qui se fit encore plus vive, plus forte, plus réelle lorsqu'il le vit. Le visage de son frère était… plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sourire n'était pas rieur, il se voulait juste rassurant, aimant et surtout… apaisé. Son frère semblait apaisé, calme et heureux comme jamais auparavant. Ses yeux plissés regardaient Luffy d'un air compatissant mais aussi avec une légère tristesse au fond des prunelles noires. Inconsciemment, les larmes dévalèrent le long des joues du plus jeune et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, la douleur était insupportable, elle était en train de le tuer lentement.

-Fermes-les yeux, Luffy…

_Non, s'il les fermait…_

-Ace, gémit-il. S'il te plaît, j'veux pas…

_S'il les fermait… S'il fermait les yeux…_ Pourtant, doucement, il laissa glisser ses paupières le long de ses yeux, laissant deux perles salées s'en détacher et coulaient le long de ses joues et plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité.

-Je sais que ce sera difficile, petit frère, entendit-il. C'est certainement cela qui m'a fait le plus hésiter, se dire que j'allais te laisser tout seul, toi le gamin pleurnichard. Puis il y a le vieux aussi... et Sabo. Je sais qu'ils seront là pour toi mais tu dois aussi l'être pour eux, Lu'.

-Non, non, non! cria Luffy en raffermissant la prise qu'il exerçait sur sa tête.

-Luffy… Quand tu vas rouvrir les yeux, je veux que tu saches que tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était ma décision. Je sais à quel point la douleur sera immense mais tu dois retrouver la réalité...

La voix se fit plus douce, plus lointaine.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi Lu', dans tes rêves, dans tes pensées, dans ton coeur, dans ta tête… Je serais partout où tu iras et je t'aimerais quoiqu'il advienne. Alors, juste… pardonnes-moi Luffy, pardonnes-moi de ne pas avoir été le grand frère parfait et de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant.

Un courant glacé parcourut le corps de Luffy lorsque la voix s'éteignit. Il n'entendait plus rien et gardait les yeux hermétiquement clos, refusant de les ouvrir. Il était plongé dans un noir immense où rien ne comptait, juste le silence et le vide. La douleur était parti, le laissant enfin tranquille. Les voix et les bruits de pas autour de lui n'avaient aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de garder les yeux fermés et de visualiser le sourire de son frère._ Un sourire éternel…_

"**Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde, c'était une erreur emprisonnant mon âme."**

Lentement, le jeune garçon âgé de dix-huit ans ouvrit les yeux qui se firent agressés par la vive lumière du soleil. Autour de lui, ses amis étaient présent, le regardant avec peine et douleur dans leurs yeux. Mais Luffy ne les vit pas. Il vit seulement le vide qui avait fait place là où Ace se tenait un instant plus tôt. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, se fracassant dans sa tête comme les vagues le feraient brutalement contre les rochers un jour de violente tempête.

La réalité reprit ses droits et son esprit éclata en mille morceaux irréparables.

_Il ne reverrait plus jamais le visage de son frère et n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix._

_C'était terminé._

"**Can you free me, free me from this world?"**

* * *

La foule sortait lentement du cimetière, laissant la famille seule devant le cercueil mis en terre plus tôt. Zoro observait les différentes personnes s'en aller, certaines avec le visage encore dévasté par les larmes, d'autres essayant de garder contenance devant leurs proches. Le vert regarda Nami qui était portée par Sanji. Elle s'était laissée tomber durant la cérémonie, à l'écoute de la lettre qu'avait lu Sabo à l'adresse de son frère décédé. Il avait été étonné qu'elle tienne jusque là...

Une main se pressa dans la sienne et un visage s'appuya contre son épaule. Il porta lentement son autre main dans les cheveux de Robin qui se laissa aller à l'étreinte, la vision troublée par toutes les larmes versées.

-Il ne sourira plus jamais… dit-elle contre lui.

-Si. Il sourira pour nous comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais la douleur et le vide seront toujours là, présents quelque part au fond de lui. A nous de tout faire pour qu'il puisse les oublier…

-C'est toi que tu essayes de convaincre.

Zoro ne put la contredire, elle avait entièrement raison. Lorsqu'il avait vu Luffy arriver tout à l'heure au cimetière sans sa famille, le sourire aux lèvres, il n'avait pas immédiatement compris. Alors il s'était approché, accompagné des autres. Ils l'avaient vu fermé les yeux et se tenir la tête, ils avaient vu la folie s'infiltrer lentement, perfide, dans son esprit. Puis ils l'avaient vu perdre la raison lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux.

Essayant de chasser ses images de son esprit, il regarda à nouveau la foule sortir du cimetière. Il vit alors une personne absente durant la cérémonie et cette même personne s'approcha de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais assez pour connaître la relation qu'il entretenait avec le défunt. Son coeur se serra mais il ne laissa rien paraître lorsque le blond fut à sa hauteur.

-Zoro, Robin.

-Marco. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt?

-Ca ne te concerne en rien yoï, je passais simplement vous dire de prendre soin de Luffy et de sa famille.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de nous le dire, répliqua Zoro. Que vas-tu faire maintenant?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux grilles du cimetière toujours ouvertes où la famille était toujours réunie autour de la tombe. On pouvait entendre d'ici les lamentations de Garp et ce simple son provoquait une douleur dans tous les coeurs présents.

-Je vais partir. Loin d'ici.

-Ce n'est pas de ta…

-Je n'ai rien vu venir, le coupa Marco. Je le voyais tous les jours et je n'ai absolument rien vu venir.

-Marco..., commença Robin.

-Prenez soin de son frère, répéta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Marco marcha et entra dans le cimetière sous le regard surpris de plusieurs personnes mais il ne les voyait plus. Il ne voyait que cette famille brisée au loin qui se soutenait comme elle le pouvait, où les larmes et les lamentations ne tarissaient pas. Garp se tenaient debout, droit et fier, mais son visage en disait suffisamment. Il tenait Makino tout contre lui, son visage était caché par ses long cheveux. Dadan était également présente, le regard vide.

Puis il y avait Sabo et Luffy, le plus jeune porté par le premier. Si le visage du blond était noyé par les larmes et dévasté par la douleur, ce fut celui du brun qui termina de serrer le coeur de Marco. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien sur son visage, même la souffrance semblait l'avoir déserté, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un corps vide de sens.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Portgas, murmura Marco dans un sanglot qu'il ne put retenir. Ils ne souriront plus et tout ça à cause de toi. T'as intérêt à être en paix maintenant et à veiller sur eux.

"_Je veillerais toujours sur eux. Je veillerais toujours sur toi, Marco. Pardonne-moi."_

Un courant d'air traversa le cimetière et une douce chaleur s'empara de lui, réchauffant un instant son corps glacé.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… Je t'aimais bien trop pour t'en vouloir, Ace, murmura-t-il avant de laisser ses larmes dévaler le long de ses joues.

* * *

_Quatre jours plus tôt. _

-A demain, Zoro ! S'exclama Luffy en adressant un grand signe de la main à son meilleur ami qui s'éloignait.

-A d'main, Luffy.

Aussitôt, Luffy s'engouffra dans la maison qui abritait en son sein trois appartements dont un qu'il occupait avec son frère. Il courut quatre à quatre les escaliers et une fois devant sa demeure, il tourna rapidement les clés dans la serrure de la porte de l'appartement avant de l'ouvrir en grand et de crier un "J'suis rentré!".

Luffy retira ses chaussures et les jeta négligemment dans le meuble prévu à cet effet. L'appartement était calme et le silence régnait entre les murs blancs de la pièce à vivre; son frère ne devait pas encore être rentré. Luffy tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur qui semblait s'affoler et se traita d'idiot. Il accordait bien trop d'importance à un simple mauvais pressentiment.

Il s'assit sur le canapé de la pièce et regarda pensivement le plafond blanc. Le brun n'avait pas vraiment la tête à s'occuper où à regarder la télé, la boule présente dans son ventre ne le quittant pas. Il espérait que son frère ne mettrait pas trop de temps avant de rentrer. Il était bien décidé à avoir une énième conversation avec son frère à propos de son comportement et il voulait savoir ce qui lui arrivait depuis maintenant plus de deux mois; il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, foi de Luffy!

Cependant, les aiguilles avancèrent sur l'horloge de la pièce et lorsque la nuit fut tombé, Ace n'était toujours pas rentré. Luffy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon. Il se redressa difficilement et regarda son portable "un nouveau(x) message(s)". C'était Sabo qui lui demandait de l'appeler dès qu'il aurait discuté avec Ace. Encore fallait-il qu'ils aient cette discussion. Le brun se leva et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans l'entrée. Il ne vit pas les chaussures d'Ace et soupira en se disant qu'il n'allait encore pas rentrer ce soir.

Cependant, son ventre se serra et cette sensation désagréable dans sa tête s'accentua. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit finalement son portable de sa poche avant de composer rapidement le numéro de son grand frère.

Il attendit un instant et lorsque le premier "bip" sonore retentit, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une musique se déclencher dans l'appartement._ La sonnerie du portable d'Ace_. Luffy haussa les sourcils, est-ce que son frère était rentré pendant qu'il dormait?

Oubliant de raccrocher, il se laissa guider par le son de la musique jusqu'à la porte fermée de la chambre du plus âgé. Luffy fit la moue et se prépara à foutre une raclée à son frère qui ne décrochait même pas. Préparant son coup de poing de fétiche, il ouvrit la porte violemment et fut surpris de trouver la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale où seule la sonnerie du portable résonnait. Il laissa son bras retombait le long de son corps et il tenta de discerner quelque chose à travers l'obscurité mais ne parvint pas à distinguer grand chose. Un sourire vengeur se dessina finalement sur son visage.

-Shishishishi! Ace, si tu dors, tu vas morfler!

Se préparant à sauter sur le lit, il appuya sur l'interrupteur, illuminant brusquement la pièce dans le but de réveiller le dormeur.

_La vision que Luffy eut ce jour-là resta gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire et brisa d'un coup net et précis son mental, ses rêves et ses espoirs. Son corps avait agi par automatisme alors que son esprit s'en était allé. Il s'était précipité sur le corps de son frère retenu à une corde, elle-même attaché à une poutre du plafond. Il lui avait fallu un moment avant de parvenir à le détacher et à l'allonger sur le sol. Aujourd'hui, il ne se souvient plus de la première personne qu'il a appelé. Était-ce son grand-père, son frère, les pompiers… Aujourd'hui, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance._

_Il avance, vit et rit avec ses amis. Il a arrêté ses études pour tenter de passer le concours de médecine afin d'avoir l'impression d'être plus utile aux autres à l'avenir. Sabo est revenu s'installer au village mais Luffy a catégoriquement refusé de changer d'appartement et vit toujours chez lui..._

_**Chez eux.**_

_Car au fond de lui, tout au fond, le temps s'est arrêté le jour où une partie de lui-même s'est éteinte, à l'instant même où il a retrouvé le corps pendu et sans vie de la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux, celui pour qui il aurait ironiquement donné sa vie. Son frère. Ace._

_Qui souffrent le plus? Les gens dont la douleur est telle qu'ils estiment ne plus pouvoir l'endurer ou ceux qui restent quand les premiers décident de partir ?_

_Les seuls à connaître la réponse sont ceux partis trop tôt et qui veillent aujourd'hui sur leurs proches qui n'oublieront jamais la douleur de la perte et du vide._

**Can you free me, free me from this world**

**Go to sleep**


End file.
